Walking Dead Compendium 1
| next = Volume Two }} The Walking Dead Compendium is a trade paperback collection that reprints the first forty-eight issues of The Walking Dead comic book series by Robert Kirkman. Published by Image Comics, it was released to retailers on May 6th, 2009. Cover price for the collection is $59.99 US. The Walking Dead follows the journey of Kentucky police officer Rick Grimes as he awakens to a world that has been overrun by zombies. Traveling across the state of Georgia, Rick finds other survivors of the zombie plague and together they struggle to survive in a world that no longer makes any sense to them. Issues * The Walking Dead #1 * The Walking Dead #2 * The Walking Dead #3 * The Walking Dead #4 * The Walking Dead #5 * The Walking Dead #6 * The Walking Dead #7 * The Walking Dead #8 * The Walking Dead #9 * The Walking Dead #10 * The Walking Dead #11 * The Walking Dead #12 * The Walking Dead #13 * The Walking Dead #14 * The Walking Dead #15 * The Walking Dead #16 * The Walking Dead #17 * The Walking Dead #18 * The Walking Dead #19 * The Walking Dead #20 * The Walking Dead #21 * The Walking Dead #22 * The Walking Dead #23 * The Walking Dead #24 * The Walking Dead #25 * The Walking Dead #26 * The Walking Dead #27 * The Walking Dead #28 * ''The Walking Dead #29 * ''The Walking Dead #30 * ''The Walking Dead #31 * ''The Walking Dead #32 * ''The Walking Dead #33 * ''The Walking Dead #34 * ''The Walking Dead #35 * ''The Walking Dead #36 * ''The Walking Dead #37 * ''The Walking Dead #38 * ''The Walking Dead #39 * ''The Walking Dead #40 * ''The Walking Dead #41 * ''The Walking Dead #42 * ''The Walking Dead #43 * ''The Walking Dead #44 * ''The Walking Dead #45 * ''The Walking Dead #46 * ''The Walking Dead #47 * ''The Walking Dead #48 Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Dale * Glenn * Hershel Greene * Lori Grimes * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Patricia * Shane * Tyreese Supporting characters * Alice Warren * Allen * Amy * Arnold Greene * Axel * Ben * Billy * Billy Greene * Bob Stookey * Carol * Chris * Doctor Stevens * Donna * Duane Jones * Eugene Porter * Jim * Judith Grimes * Julie * Lacey Greene * Morgan Jones * Otis * Patricia * Rachel Greene * Sam * Shawn Greene * Sophia * Susie Greene Antagonists * Brian Blake * Bruce Allan Cooper * Caesar Martinez * Dexter * Gabriel Harris * Gloria Pyne * Harold Abernathy * Lilly Caul * Matthew Hennesey * Raymond Hilliard * Thomas Richards * Wes Races * Humans * Walkers Locations * Kentucky :* Cynthiana :* Harrison Memorial Hospital * Georgia :* Atlanta :* Woodbury :* The Prison Items * Assault rifles * Axe * Colt Python * Handguns * Knife * Rifles * Shotguns * Shovel * Sniper rifle Vehicles * Dale's RV * Police car * Tank Notes & Trivia * Total page count is 1,088 pages. * ISBN-10: 1607060760 * ISBN-13: 978-1607060765 * Collection went to second printing. Recommended Reading * Issues in this compendium have also been reprinted in the following collections: :* The Walking Dead, Book One :* The Walking Dead, Book Two :* The Walking Dead, Book Three :* The Walking Dead, Book Four :* ''The Walking Dead Omnibus, Volume 1'' :* The Walking Dead, Volume 1: Days Gone Bye :* The Walking Dead, Volume 2: Miles Behind Us :* The Walking Dead, Volume 2: Miles Behind Us :* The Walking Dead, Volume 4: The Heart's Desire :* The Walking Dead, Volume 5: The Best Defense :* The Walking Dead, Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life :* The Walking Dead, Volume 7: The Calm Before :* The Walking Dead, Volume 8: Made to Suffer See also External Links * The Walking Dead Compendium, Volume 1 at Amazon.com * The Walking Dead Compendium, Volume 1 at Barnes & Noble * The Walking Dead Compendium, Volume 1 at Comicbookdb.com Category:2009 comic book issues Category:Hardcover collections